Magic
from the standard spellbook]] Magic is a skill that is used to cast various spells, utilising the power of runes. It is a highly versatile skill, offering valuable benefits to players with high Magic levels. In combat, Magic users (known as "magi") can damage their opponents from a safe distance, as well as freeze them in place, lower their combat stats, and even hit multiple targets at once. It is often used due to the power of its threshold abilities and the option to negatively affect targets using spells such as Vulnerability. Outside of combat, Magic allows people to perform various tasks such as teleporting themselves (or others) to distant locations, enchanting various items to give them magical properties, converting items directly into coins, and even curing or healing other players. According to the combat triangle, magi are strong towards warriors, and weak against rangers. Runes The Magic skill relies heavily on runes, special stones imbued with elemental powers which are focused into spells. Magic users may therefore benefit from a high Runecrafting level, which is used to create runes. Each spell has a certain rune requirement to cast; these runes are consumed during the casting process. (Some Magic equipment, such as the staff of light, may negate the rune cost of a single spell.) Runes can be divided in two ways: the Fist of Guthix classification; or the Daemonheim/Dungeoneering classification. The Fist of Guthix division is: Elemental ''runes (Air, Water, Earth, Fire, and Combination runes) and all other runes; called ''Catalytic runes (Mind, Body, Cosmic, Chaos, Astral, Nature, Law, Death, Blood and Soul runes). The second way is according to the Daemonheim/Dungeoneering classification. Here runes are divided into three types: Elemental runes (Air, Water, Earth, Fire, and Combination runes), Combat ''runes (Mind, Chaos, Death, and Blood runes) and every other rune belongs to the ''Other ''category (Body, Cosmic, Astral, Nature, Law, and Soul). Part of the rune requirement for a spell can be taken care of by equipping an elemental staff (a staff of air, staff of water, staff of earth, staff of fire, or a Combination rune staff). When equipped, these staves provide unlimited numbers of the elemental rune they represent. A staff of fire will therefore count as unlimited fire runes; Alchemy, which normally requires five fire runes and one nature rune per cast, will only require one nature rune with a staff of fire equipped. The Tome of Frost also provides unlimited water runes when wielded, however, unlike the staves, it is wielded in the shield slot. In addition, players have access to combination runes created through the Runecrafting skill. Combination runes act as two different elemental runes at once; one dust rune counts as both an earth rune ''and an air rune for the purpose of spells that require both of these runes, such as Earth Bolt. There are three elemental staves based on combination runes: the mud battlestaff (which provides unlimited water and earth runes), the lava battlestaff (which provides unlimited earth and fire runes), and the steam battlestaff (which provides unlimited water and fire runes). There are also some omni-elemental staves which provide infinite runes of all four elements, but these are restricted to either minigames or dungeoneering. This is likely done to restrict free magic training outside of the aforementioned areas to the use of an air staff with the basic air spells. Spell books The spells of RuneScape are divided into three separate spellbooks. In order to cast a spell, its spellbook must be active. Standard spells The standard spellbook contains a well-rounded mix of combat and noncombat spells. Additionally, it is the only spellbook to contain enchantment spells, stat-lowering spells known as curses, and teleother spells. The standard spellbook is unlocked by default for all players and can be accessed from level 1 Magic. Some examples of combat attacks from this magic spellbook include air strike, fire strike, fire bolt, water blast, etc. More on magic spells can be found on the List of Magic Spells page. Ancient Magicks The Ancient Magicks are unlocked after the completion of the quest Desert Treasure. The Ancient Magicks spellbook is heavily focused on combat spells, though it also includes a handful of teleports. All Ancient Magics combat spells have side effects in addition to dealing damage: They can poison targets, lower targets' Attack levels, heal the caster, freeze the targets in place, or halve the target's melee and ranged attack speeds. Additionally, some Ancient Magics spells can hit multiple targets at once with the use of Burst or Barrage spells, up to a maximum of 9 within a 3 x 3 box. The Ancient Magics teleports lead to a limited variety of locations across Misthalin, Morytania and the Wilderness. At least 50 Magic is required to complete Desert Treasure and use the Ancient Magics spellbook, but the experience reward is enough to go from 50 Magic to 51. Lunar spells In contrast to Ancient Magics, the Lunar spellbook focuses on non-combat spells, many of which provide unique benefits not otherwise available, and all of which use astral runes. The Lunar spellbook is unlocked after completing the quest Lunar Diplomacy, which requires level 65 magic; an additional seven spells are unlocked after subsequently completing Dream Mentor; and eleven more spells are available as rewards from the Livid Farm activity. The Lunar spellbook is notable for containing spells that allow players to aid other players in different ways, including curing poison, sharing stat-enhancing potions, group teleportation, restoring life points , and even assisting yourself or other players in combat. The Lunar spellbook also contains Spellbook Swap, which enables the caster to cast a single spell from either the standard or Ancient Magics spellbooks, allowing for even greater versatility. The highest requirement of a Lunar spell is 99 Magic for Borrowed Power, which is also the highest magic requirement for a spell in the game. Type of spells Just as the spells of RuneScape are divided into three separate spellbooks, so too can spells be classified by what types they are. There are three main types of magical spells, and can be further divided into subclasses, these are depicted in to table below. The three main types can be seen in the Magic subtabs of the Ability book. Combat spells Combat spells are used by the casters, mostly in battle, for their offensive capabilities. Combat magic can be separated into three sub types. The first type of spells, elemental spells, give a specific type of elemental damage, and are most commonly used against monsters with a specific weakness to that element. The second type, curse spells, are used to disable an opponent, and make dealing damage easier or safer for the mage casting them. Finally are support spells, which offer a range of benefits to the caster, such as preventing damage, curing poison, and healing other players. Teleportation spells Teleport spells are used to instantly transport players to a certain area. For example, when cast, Falador Teleport immediately transports the caster to the centre of Falador, next to the Saradomin statue. Nearly all teleportation spells require at least one law rune, among other runes. All spellbooks contain teleportation spells. However, the standard spellbook contains Teleother spells, beginning with Teleother Lumbridge at 74 Magic. Teleother spells allow the caster to teleport another player to another area, assuming that player consents and has Accept Aid on. The Lunar spellbook has Tele Group spells, starting with Tele Group Moonclan at 70 Magic, which will teleport the caster and any other players within a 3x3 square area of the caster to another area. The Home Teleport spell is a unique teleport that does not require any runes and does not have a level requirement. The spell is also unique, in that it gives the user a choice to go to any lodestone they have unlocked, not just one location. It takes around 10 seconds to cast, and it will be interrupted by combat. A similar spell exists in the Dungeoneering spellbook which teleports the caster to the smuggler in the start room. Note that teleportation can be blocked by use of the Teleport Block spell, or being past level 26 in the Wilderness, except with dragonstone jewellery, which is able to teleport in up to level 40 in the Wilderness. Skilling spells Skilling spells is a type of Magic that aids the player in a way that is not related to combat in a direct way. Skilling spells from the standard spellbook can be divided into Enchantment spells and Alchemy spells. Lunar skilling spells contain a wide variety of effects, while the ancient spellbook contains no skilling spells. Enchantment spells Unique to the standard spellbook, enchantment spells are used to imbue certain items, such as jewellery and crossbow bolts, with magical properties. For example, Enchant Level 3 Jewellery is used to turn a ruby amulet into an amulet of strength. Enchantment spells make use of cosmic runes along with other runes. Alchemy spells Alchemy spells are used to convert one resource into another. One of the most popular spells in game, High Alchemy, will convert almost any item into a stack of coins. Alchemy spells use nature runes, as well as other runes. Other spells Several spells from the Lunar spellbook have unique effects that do not fit into the above categories. Magic equipment Weapons Magic users often use staves and wands in order to augment their spellcasting. Some staves, such as the basic staff, simply give small bonuses to Magic accuracy. Some, however, provide powerful or unique bonus effects. Some examples: * Elemental staves provide unlimited amounts of certain elemental runes * The slayer staff, which requires 50 Magic and 55 Slayer, allows the casting of Slayer Dart. * God staves (including the Saradomin staff, Guthix staff, and Zamorak staff) allow casting of Divine Storm. * Ahrim's staff is part of Ahrim the Blighted's set, and when used with the rest of the set, may lower the target's Strength by 5 points on a successful hit * The staff of light and Abyssal wand and orb, have a 1/8 chance of negating the rune cost of a spell (this effect stacks with Battle Robes and doubles), and can be used to cast Slayer Dart. * The Noxious staff and Seismic weapons are the most accurate in the game so far with 2458 accuracy. * The Noxious staff has a Special attack called Mirrorback, which reflects 50% damage for 10 seconds. * The Staff of light has a Special attack, The Power of Light which halves melee damage for 1 minute. * Zuriel's staff has a Special attack, Miasmic Barrage, which deals up to 200% damage and slows enemy attacks. It is possible to kill players with 99 Constituion in one hit with this attack with Torment, Overloads, and Virtus or Tectonic armour. * The Polypore staff allows for Polypore Strike. * The Greater Runic staff can hold the runes for up to 1000 casts for one spell. * The Armadyl Battlestaff is the only staff that slightly boosts the damage of Storm of Armadyl. Also supplies unlimited air runes, and has a Special attack called the Tempest of Armadyl, which deals 4 rapid attacks. It is the Magic equivalent of Dragon claw Special attack. Best Weapons Two-handed weapon One-handed weapon Off-hand Armour Generally, various magical robes are the Magic user's armour of choice. There are two types of armour: tank armour, which has high armour and sometimes life point boosts; and power armour, which has less armour and life point boosts in exchange for a magic strength bonus. Superior seasinger's robes are the best magic tank armour, at tier 85, while Tectonic armour is the best magic power armour, at tier 90. Some magi may instead choose to use Void Knight equipment, particularly with the Void mage helm, as the set grants bonus magic damage and accuracy. At high Magic levels this can result in a significant bonus to accuracy. Best Armour Training Magic :Main articles: Magic Training Guide Fighting as a mage Magic-users are strong against melee users, but are weak against rangers due to the fact that most Ranged armour provides good Magic defence bonuses and binding spells such as Snare don't help if fighting someone who can attack at a distance. When fighting as a mage it is suggested to make use of stat-lowering curse spells and binding spells in order to maximise effectiveness. A player or monster using melee is at a significant disadvantage when faced with a foe who can keep out of their attack range, lower their stats, and deal damage. Additionally, when fighting monsters, use of safe spots may be helpful. When using binding spells, another tip is to keep track of how long the opponent will be frozen and cast combat spells accordingly. For example, Entangle freezes the opponent for 15 seconds, and takes 3 seconds to cast, leaving 12 seconds with which to cast other spells. Since each spell takes 3 seconds to cast, it is possible to cast 4 spells before the target can move again. If a monster has a particular elemental weakness it is recommended to take advantage of it. For example, iron dragons are vulnerable to water spells. Also see: this page for a comparison in combat spells between Standard spells and Ancient Magicks. Level-up table Temporary boosts Some items grant temporary boosts to the Magic skill. A boosted Magic skill does allow for casting of higher-level spells than normal. For example, a player with 90 Magic who drinks a dose of magic potion will be able to cast Vengeance Other, which requires 93 Magic. Items that offer a magic strength bonus chance also increase a player's damage. Development History Magic in RuneScape Classic was significantly different than its modern incarnation. Very early on, the Magic skill was made up of two separate skills, GoodMagic and EvilMagic. The Evil Magic spells were Confuse, Thick Skin, Shock Bolt, Elemental Bolt and Fear, and the Good Magic spells were Chill Bolt, Burst of Strength, Camouflage, Rock Skin and Wind Bolt. The two skills were eventually merged into a single Magic skill. It was possible to fail an attempt to cast a spell; when this happened, the spell used no runes, but the caster could not use another Magic spell for 20 seconds. A higher Magic level made failing a spell attempt less likely. Additionally, because runes were less common on RuneScape Classic, spells gave far more experience. Each spell gave the fixed experience using the formula 2 * spell level + 20. Jagex explained that the reduction of Magic experience in RuneScape 2 was due to the fact that runes were easier to obtain on the new version. Spells were graphically represented as a two-dimensional blue flying star, which proved difficult to distinguish from arrows (green stars). Furthermore, metal armour did not impose the significant restrictions on Magic accuracy that it does today, allowing magi to cast powerful spells and yet wear full rune armour. On 22 September 2003, the Mage Arena was introduced, together with the three god spells Saradomin Strike, Claws of Guthix, and Flames of Zamorak. On the 24th of November, the Bind, Snare and Entangle spells were released in an attempt to balance out the combat triangle. Additionally, the system for failing spells was changed to the modern system, whereas a spell will "splash" and use runes, but will not disable spellcasting for 20 seconds. On 18 April 2005, the Desert Treasure quest was released, together with the Ancient Magicks, almost doubling the number of combat spells in the game. On the 4 January, 2006, the Mage Training Arena was released. On the 24th of July of the same year the Lunar Diplomacy quest was released, with the introduction of the Lunar spellbook. The Lunar spellbook was expanded on 15 May 2007 with 7 new spells which are accessible after completing Dream Mentor. On 18 September 2007, the spell Ourania Teleport was released, along with the Ourania Runecrafting Altar. On 9 September 2009, Jagex updated the system for auto-casting spells. Previously, spells could only be auto-cast while wielding a staff, and even then not every spell could be autocast. Now it is possible to auto-cast most spells even without a staff equipped, and some spells such as Iban Blast and Saradomin Strike that were not previously auto-castable may now be auto-cast, provided the proper staff is equipped. Additionally, Ancient Magicks spells were changed to allow for auto-casting without an ancient staff equipped, which was required to auto-cast them until the update. On 17 November 2009, the surge spells were added to the game. On 21 June 2010 the animations for the combat spells in the standard spellbook were updated from the previous generic blast with different colours to actually individual animations that are unique for each element. The animation for making a teleport tablet was also changed. On 14 September 2011 a new rune called the Armadyl rune was released along with a new spell, Storm of Armadyl. The Canon of Magic , one of the first humans on Gielinor, experimenting with runestones.]] The elder gods are the source of all magic and therefore are also the ultimate manifestation of magical power. The gods of RuneScape are among the most powerful users of magic. Guthix is said to have shaped Gielinor from an empty plane left behind by the Elder Gods with the magic from the Stone of Jas. Runestones, the basics of magic, are created by harnessing the energy in the stone. Although this was merely belief, the TokHaar, creations of the Elder gods, are actually the ones who have shaped the world to perfection after the Elder gods created the basics . Guthix merely modified it slightly, more to his liking and to make it more fitting for intelligent life. Guthix gave Humans, who he brought from other realms through the World Gate, these runes, and the land was dubbed RuneScape due to its abundance of runes. Guthix fell into a deep sleep, ending the First Age. Jack (Meeting History) was said to have created the first magic spell, Fire Strike by combining an air and fire rune in attempt to light a fire. Jack became a powerful mage eventually, and taught many Humans the ability to fight with magic. Concluding the God Wars, the Fourth Age or "Age of Mortals" began. There was a limited number of Runes in existence, so magic was not widely practiced. High level magi such as Ahrim the Blighted may have had another source for his magical powers, or had a secret supply of these runes. At the end of the Fourth Age, rune essence was discovered by Fremennik barbarians. These stones were imbued with different elemental energies, and the basics of Runecrafting were discovered. However, this led to a schism in the tribe. One half believed that magic was useful, and part of human progression. However, the other half argued that use of the magic was defying the gods, as it was the gods' power. The first group separated, and became known as the Moon Clan. During this time, the seers of the would-be Moon Clan had searched the land to find concentrations of magical energy. They created altars to these energies, and were able to bind them into the stones. The art of Runecrafting was spread all over Gielinor, and it led to human domination over the other races of the land. From the years 42 to 62 of the 5th age, Fremennik tribesmen who feared magic crusaded against those who used it. The altars used to create the runes were destroyed, and the tribe was able to fight until the outskirts of Varrock, where they settled in Gunnarsgrunn. In year 70 of the Fifth Age, a tragic series of events involving the discovery of teleportation spells led to a massive explosion which destroyed the First Wizards' Tower completely. One of the two survivors, Perien the Blue, blamed it on the Red Order and Zamorakian wizards who wished to learn the art were denied entry to the Wizards' Tower when it was rebuilt by Perien, who became the first archmage of the Second Tower. Meanwhile, the Temple Knights' archives speak of an Operation:Phoenix, wherein the Zamorakians supposedly destroyed the first tower by means of a fire, and destroyed the work that the wizards had been working on. This is not true, however. Nowadays, Zamorakian organisations such as the Zamorakian Magical Institute are working towards obtaining the tower's secrets in the fields of magic and runecrafting. Trivia * Because Magic is composed of both combat and non-combat spells, it is possible to train Magic without gaining Constitution experience. At early Magic levels it is necessary to use experience lamps, quest rewards or other sources of experience. * The damage of a magic spell is limited to the level of the weapon. * Before an update, players were not be able to cast spells correctly if they had more than 2.147b elemental runes in their inventory via a combination of elemental and combination runes See also * Quest experience rewards - Magic * Grand Exchange Market Watch/Magic * Mage class * Runes: Obtaining runes * Magic/Level up table * Magic Calculators * Magic cape Category:Skills Category:Magic Category:Combat classes Category:Wikia Game Guides skills Category:Combat Category:Studies